TNBR : Size does matter
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: Jojo's bad experience after my fanfic's chapter 2, but before the third one. Poor Jojo, a bot ran over him, he got a problem carrying big guns. Okay, this summary sucks, just check this out! T for a bot running over Jojo. Humor, maybe...


**A/N : This is one of the untold scene on my story, the UT-Xtreme overs.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Horton Hears a Who and the Liandri Grand Tournament a.k.a. the Unreal Tournament. Only own my plot.**

**

* * *

Size does matter.**

Jojo was walking to the holographic room. He was selecting the arena randomly. The computer quickly changed the room into a place which was seemingly like an old temple.

(**A/N : This is the Curse][ map.**)

He set the bot level to 'Novice' and number to '1' then set the frag limit to '5' and time limit to '4'. He pushed the enter button and was suddenly teleported into a random place.

**Fight Time!**

It didn't really took long after he found the bot, or to be exact, the bot found him on a corridor. It tried blasted Jojo with an eightball rocket launcher, but it aimed its rocket launcher way too high as if it was firing on a people as tall as it (and Jojo was way too short compared to the bot.). The rockets flew and passed overhead and exploded on the wall. The bot, which had very very low A.I. level, more like an idiot A.I., still had his aim too high for Jojo. That's why its 48 rockets were wasted for nothing in 30 seconds.

Jojo really wanted to attack, but the big weapons, such as the flak cannon were too heavy for him, due to his size though he was strong. He ended up falling on the floor, and his flak cannon was behind him. The moron bot ran to the cannon, stepping over Jojo in the process. Since after he fell to the ground, the bot completely ignored him and stopped firing. These probably are the reasons.

1. After Jojo fell to the floor, the bot might think that he had finished Jojo, because he fell like a dead man, at least, in the bot's perspective.

2. There were some chances that the Jojo was out of the bot sight. Seeing the bot's metallic eyes, you could say its eyes direction and its body made a perfect 90 degrees angle.

Jojo was alive and more or less okay. He was lucky that the bot weigh at most 10 kg, because of its tiny brain. Knowing Liandri training bots, the better the brain, the heavier the bot. The worst bot brain was called 'failure', which weighs the lightest thing ever : air (but of course, this bot was a bit heavy. Liandri bot should weigh at least 7 kg).

And the bot Jojo fought had a brain with a size of a flea.

Jojo tried to get up as the bot passed, then pulled the enforcer. As he got on his feet, he emptied the enforcer clip on the bot. The fifth bullet penetrated the bot metal skin and hit its primary core. The robot began to shake and exploded in an amazing Redeemer blast which threw Jojo to the other side of the room.

"Congratulations, you are the winner"

The room was suddenly changed back to normal.

"Ow, my back" Jojo groaned,"So much for a dumb bot."

He left the room and 5 seconds later, he bumped into Kyla.

"Oh sorry." said Kyla sheepishly,"I didn't see you."

Jojo just sighed, "It's OK. You're not the first one, just the 3001st."

"You looked really tired. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a training bot running over me"

"I'm sorry?"

"I was on the holographic chamber training with a novice class bot. When we first met, it fired its rockets overhead me. They all missed, then I fell off because the flak cannon was too big for me. The bot completely ignored me all in a sudden and stepped over me just to get my flak cannon. I got up and fired my enforcer, when the bot suddenly began to shake and exploded, sent me flying to the wall. Then somehow I won the match."

Kyla was trying her best not to laugh, then explained, "You must've destroyed the primary core. Bots use it to respawn, since respawner doesn't work on Cybernetics."

Jojo didn't really pay attention, he headed to his quarters. "Whoa, whoa." said Kyla, made Jojo turned back, "You still need some training." She threw a fully loaded rocket launcher. It hit Jojo, who fell with the launcher on his stomach, holding him down. "See what I mean? You couldn't fight if your small body didn't allow you to pick up big guns"

All Jojo could do was reluctantly nod. Kyla picked the rocket launcher. "Good, let's go together" They walked back to the holographic room.

**

* * *

A/N : Probably the first story I had done with a cellphone. Hurt my fingers a lot so Please review!**


End file.
